Aemilius Greengrass, 9th Earl of Norwich
Aemilius Greengrass, 9th Earl of Norwich (24 Jan 1691 - 1 Jun 1740) was an English pure-blood wizard who lived in the 17th and 18th centuries. In the muggle world, he was known as the 9th Earl of Norwich. He was the son of Theobald Greengrass, 8th Earl of Norwich, and Cierce Greengrass (née Longbottom), Countess of Norwich. He never married and died without issue. Biography Early life Greengrass was born on 24 January, 1691, in Norwich, Norfolk, England. His father, Aemilius, was 30 and his mother, Cierce, was 20. He grew up on the lavish 17th century Greengrass estate. His father was well-known for interacting with muggles and Greengrass continued this in his later life. He was the third oldest of eleven siblings. They were: * Alexei Greengrass I (18 Apr 1689 - 13 Jul 1700), died young * Linnea Greengrass (4 May 1690 - 25 May 1690), died as an infant * Aemilius Greengrass II, 9th Earl of Norwich (24 Jan 1691 - 1 Jun 1740) * Alexandria Travers, Baroness Yarmouth (née Greengrass) (12 Apr 1692 - 4 May 1755), m. 4th Baron of Yarmouth ** Augusta Travers (13 Jul 1712 - 19 Feb 1801) ** Rev. Roman Travers (19 Jun 1713 - 18 Jan 1767) ** Eudora Travers (2 Dec 1714 - 4 Dec 1789) ** Eulalia Travers (1 Jul 1716 - 30 Jan 1725), died young ** Angelica Travers (13 Nov 1717 - 9 Jun 1800) ** Solomon Travers II, 5th Baron of Yarmouth (2 Jan 1719 - 13 Apr 1802) ** Rosalind "the Blind" Travers (2 Feb 1720 - 5 May 1752) ** Marcello Travers (16 Jul 1721 - 9 Apr 1741) * Isadora Greengrass II (6 Sep 1693 - 1 Jul 1753) * Edwinus Greengrass, 10th Earl of Norwich (14 Apr 1695 - 6 Jan 1751) * Atilius Greengrass (1 Aug 1696 - 17 Jan 1703), died young * Romilda Crabbe (née Greengrass) (7 Feb 1698 - 11 Aug 1716), first wife of Nicolas Crabbe (1698 - 1769) ** Nicholas Crabbe II (18 Jun 1713 - 19 Aug 1773) ** Johanna Crabbe (19 Aug 1714 - 11 Apr 1800) ** Mary Crabbe (20 Sep 1715 - 19 Aug 1743) ** Antony Crabbe (11 Aug 1716 - 9 Jun 1748) * Alexei Greengrass II (16 Jan 1699 - 29 Oct 1767) * Adeliza Greengrass (1 Dec 1699 - 9 Jul 1720) * Cierce Greengrass II (12 Dec 1700 - 18 Jun 1783) Hogwarts years He attended Hogwarts from 1 September 1702 to June 1709. He was a student of Slytherin House. He owned a wand made of vine and unicorn hair. Death Aemilius died unmarried and without issue on 1 June, 1740. The title of Earl of Norwich was then passed to his eldest younger brother, Edwinus, upon his death. He reportedly died of smallpox, a common muggle malady. Etymology The original form of the German name Emil, "Aemilius" in its original Roman means "imitating, rivalling". Possibly from aemulus (“rival”). The surname Greengrass is of English topographical origins and would have denoted one who lived at a hamlet so named. The derivation is from the Old English pre 7th Century words 'grene,' meaning 'green' and 'groes,' meaning grass. Category:Characters Category:17th century individuals Category:18th century individuals Category:1690s births Category:Vine wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:House of Greengrass Category:Individuals Sorted in 1702 Category:Slytherins Category:Death by smallpox Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin Category:House of Longbottom descendants